Love at second sight
by Daenerys Friki Black
Summary: Honora se acercaba más a él y le susurraba en el oído que fue derrotado una vez más. Bumi le respondía que si para estar así con ella necesitaba ser derrotado un montón de veces más, lo haría gustoso.Ella se retiraba sonrojada y balbuceando algo. Luego le decía que se preparara, que esa vez no le sería fácil derrotarla. BumixHonora.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Legend of Korra no me pertenece._

* * *

><p><em>Este fic participa en el Reto <strong>"¡Parejas favoritas" <strong>del foro "Las cuatro naciones"._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Love at second sight<em>**

_Por: Daenerys Black_

* * *

><p>La primera vez que Bumi vio a Honora fue en el cumpleaños del padre de ella, el Señor del Fuego Zuko. A pesar de que su padre y el de ella eran amigos ellos nunca se habían visto. El tiempo que tomaba viajar del Polo Sur hasta la Nación del Fuego era largo y agotador, y aunque tenían a Appa para que los llevara a donde sea, él ya estaba viejo y no volaba con la misma energía y rapidez que años atrás.<p>

Su padre le dijo que fuera con Kya y el pequeño Tenzin a conocer a la Princesa. Ella estaba sentada cerca de la mesa con comida, miraba a los invitados bailar en el centro del salón con expresión neutra. Bumi fue de mala gana refunfuñando algo como "no me gustan las princesas". El Avatar rio por lo que dijo su hijo y le aseguró que le agradaría aquella niña. La Princesa usaba la típica ropa y tenía el típico peinado de la Nación del Fuego.

—Hola —dijo—. Soy Bumi, ella es Kya —Kya le sonrió a la niña princesa—. Y este de aquí es Tenzin, todavía no sabe hablar mucho.

—Hola —respondió. No había necesidad de presentarse porque ya todos ahí sabían quién era ella.

Kya empezó a conversar con Honora de quien sabe qué cosa. La Princesa le respondía sin ganas y con monosílabos. Bumi frunció el ceño, no le agradaba la niña. A él le gustaba la gente que se reía y era agradable con los demás, no con princesas consentidas.

Bumi dejó a Kya con Honora y se fue con Tenzin a otro lugar. Su hermano huyó de él y fue corriendo a la mesa con comida, donde estaban hace unos momentos. Se ponía de puntillas y estiraba las manos para alcanzar un pastel. Bumi lo siguió y trataba de alejarlo de la mesa. ¿Cómo alguien tan pequeño podía tener tanta fuerza? pensaba Bumi jalando a su hermano.

—Vamos, Tenzin —decía mientras trataba de soltarlo de la mesa—. Kya, ayúdame —pidió a su hermana que seguía riendo.

Bumi no estaba seguro si la gente les prestaba atención. Levantó un pie y lo apoyó en el bode de la mesa para así tener más impulso y poder por fin soltar a Tenzin. Al parecer empleó demasiada fuerza en ello porque la mesa se vino abajo. Toda la comida calló sobre ellos, manchando los trajes que su madre les había exigido no ensuciar. Bumi oyó una carcajada proveniente de Kya y la risa de su tío Sokka. El regaño de Katara no tardo en oírse, aunque estuviera al otro extremo del lugar.

Bumi ahora sí estaba seguro que toda la gente en el salón les prestaba atención. Especialmente a él porque era mayor. Tenzin era un bebé y los bebés siempre desparramaban cosas en las fiestas. Cuando logró levantarse del suelo y limpiar toda la comida que había en él, escuchó otra risa. No era como la de Kya, era más agradable de escuchar y delicada. Miró a todos lados para buscar quien reía y vio a la princesa Honora tapándose la boca para contener una carcajada.

Cuando Aang le preguntó, al finalizar la fiesta, si le había agradado la princesa Honora, él respondió que no. Pero agregó, al ver la cara sorprendida de su padre, que le parecía bonita y que tenía una risa agradable.

* * *

><p>La segunda vez que Bumi vio a Honora fue en Ciudad República. Su familia se había mudado al Templo del Aire que se encontraba en la Bahía Yue cerca de la Ciudad. La familia real había ido a pasar unos días al Templo del Aire. Bumi vio a Honora bajar del dragón rojo de Lord Zuko. Estaba muy distinta a como la recordaba. Ya no era esa chiquilla callada sentada en un extremo del salón. Su cabello largo y negro lo tenía anudado en un moño con el símbolo de la Nación del Fuego, dejando caer una cascada brillante y oscura como el carbón. En sus ojos ámbar había un brillo desafiante y rebelde. Saltó del lomo del dragón como si se estuviera bajando de la cama.<p>

Cuando la princesa vio a Bumi sonrió y le preguntó:

—¿Tu no eras el chico al que se le calló la mesa con comida en el cumpleaños de mi padre? —sintió como la sangre le subía a la cara. Se obligó a responderle algo.

—Sí —vale, no era la mejor respuesta, pero algo es algo. Honora volvió a reír, pero no era una risa burlona, sino más bien suave, cálida, una de esas risas que te hacen feliz tan solo escucharlas.

Los siguientes días fueron los mejores que Bumi puede recordar. A la princesa del fuego le encantaban los cuchillos. Siempre andaba jugando con uno, o arrojándolos a los árboles. También le gustaba entrenar, pasaba horas y horas en el jardín del templo, haciendo maniobras y practicando su técnica para lanzar rayos. Bumi entrenaba con ella.

Él no era tan hábil y no poseía la destreza que ella tenía. Pero aun así se la pasaba muy bien entrenando con ella. Él siempre la hacía reír y ella siempre terminaba por desarmarlo y le apuntaba el cuchillo en el cuello. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que Bumi podía sentir la respiración de ella golpeando suavemente su cuello. Podía sentir su olor llenando sus fosas nasales, era un aroma dulzón a flores silvestres y azúcar quemada. Honora se acercaba más a él y le susurraba en el oído que fue derrotado una vez más. Bumi le respondía que si para estar así con ella necesitaba ser derrotado un montón de veces más, lo haría gustoso. Ella se retiraba sonrojada y balbuceaba algo, mirando sus pies con una expresión confundida. Luego le decía que se preparara, que esa vez no le sería fácil derrotarla.

La segunda vez que Bumi vio a Honora se enamoró de ella.


End file.
